This invention relates generally to the field of oil well production, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a separating apparatus. This invention relates to equipment useful in separating heterogeneous mixtures of at least two components, more particularly, sand from production fluid streams.
Many different areas of industry require the separation of heterogeneous mixtures. Productions from wells in the oil and gas industry often contain particulates, such as sand. These particulates may be part of the formation from which the hydrocarbon is being produced, such as compounded sand that forms the rock of the reservoir. The particulates may be introduced from hydraulic fracturing or fluid loss material from drilling mud fracturing fluids or from phase change of produced hydrocarbons caused by changing conditions at the wellbore. As the particulates are produced, problems occur due to abrasion and plugging of production equipment.
Various devices have been used to remove solids from production fluids. The solid material is removed by mechanical clarification, which is followed by sedimentation in a clarifier. The solid material is removed by filtration or sedimentation storage. Since the fluid and solid are transported through the system together, these methods lead to the erosion of equipment and added expense associated with sedimentation times.